


Blooming

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Corruption, Dark Past, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: Kai'Sa, the Daughter of the Void. To some, she is but a myth. To others, she is an implacable huntress. To the creatures of the void, she is a ferocious killer that can't be stopped. But in reality, she is just a child longing for a past that would never return, longing for a family that was forever lost. A mere shell of her former self, Kai'Sa struggles to remember who she truly is and what it means to live, instead of merely surviving.After finding unusual tracks, Kai'Sa makes her way to the depths of the void, sinking deeper and deeper into nothingness and forgetfulness. After falling into the Matron's web, Kai'Sa's conflicts and weaknesses start to bloom, reminding her of the fragile child that still lived within her. Can Kai'Sa free herself? Or is it that she has always been imprisoned, and the Matron wants to truly set her free?[commish]





	1. Tar Ar Ais

A terrifying screech left the downed voidling's lips as its heart was pierced by a bullet. Thin, acidic blood poured down from the creature's corpse. Many other bodies lay scattered around, some crawling, others begging, all having died in a state of shock. The killer's modus operandi was efficient and extremely precise: a bullet to the head or to the heart did the trick.

Kai'Sa kneeled down to examine the body. She grabbed its face with both of her hands, staring deeply at its eyes, now devoid of any life. These creatures looked abnormally like human beings, she had never seen anything like them before and she wasn't sure she wanted to. 

Walking amidst the downed bodies, she looked around to guarantee they were all dead - and to make sure none of them would try to attack her. Seeing some of the creatures still crawling, battling for their lives, sickened her. 

In the horizon, she spotted a small figure leaning against a dark and deformed boulder. It didn't take her long to approach the creature, already aiming at it, prepared to finish it. Its dark blood stained the ground and the rock behind it. The creature was already dying, with or without Kai'Sa's help, breathing desperately and staring at her. The voidling didn't show fear or disgust, even in the presence of its predator. Instead, it simply seemed sad. The Daughter of the Void put her guns down and merely looked at the human-like figure. Just like the other ones she killed, this voidling wasn't very tall, barely reaching her waist.

"Mother..." the creature mustered enough strenght to be able to speak. The voidling knew its life was coming to an end, and it couldn't feel anything besides sadness and anguish.

"What?" Kai'Sa flinched slightly, taking a few steps back. Her body trembled in the presence of that voidling. For the first time in years she's met a creature that could speak - or at least speak the same language as her. "What did you say?" She walked towards the small figure and kneeled down.

"Mother..." it repeated, looking at her eyes. "Mother... won't be happy..."

"Mother?" Kai'Sa asked. She could feel the creature's cold breath against her skin and could sense its desperation and  _sadness_. "You have a mother?"

The voidling didn't respond. It fell onto its back, leaning slightly against the dark boulder.

"She told us... not to leave the cave... we would not listen" the creature looked back at Kai'Sa and weakly pointed at her. "She told us... you'd come."

And before she even had time to realize what the voidling's words meant, memories of a past long forgotten by the sands of Shurima came pouring into her mind, reminding her of everything she had forgotten, reminding her of events that would be better off hidden. Reminding her of what it meant to truly be alive.

 -

_"Kaisa, where are you going?" her mother asked._

_"I'm going to play with my friends, mom, I'll be back soon."  the ten year old replied with a happy grin on her face, grabbing the knife her father had given her._

_"You know it's dangerous outside, sweetie. You should stay inside."_

_"Don't worry, mom." she replied, annoyed. Every time she wanted to go out, her mother would complain about how dangerous it was outside. She had gone to play with her friends multiple times and nothing even remotely strange happened, Kaisa would never understand what her mom was so afraid of. "I already told you, I'll be back before you even realize I was gone in first place!"_

_-_

When she came back to herself, the poor creature was already dead, its cold corpse laid on the ground, motionless, lifeless, just like the others she had assassinated. The reason why she felt strange killing these voidlings slowly came to her, and when she put the whole situation into perspective she understood why none of them attacked her back: the creatures she killed were children. 

_A child._

Just like she once was. A child that, just like her, _had_ a family. Had someone that would fatally never see them again. She contemplated upon the already rotting corpse of the voidling once more and said nothing. There was nothing left to be said, for words wouldn't heal the wounds of the past nor bring the long gone sentiments of a decadent past. And although she could still sense the feeble and childlike flame that still burnt ever so slightly inside of her, it wasn't strong enough to break through the carapace that slowly consumed her body and sanity.

When she stood up, she knew none of those emotions and memories mattered anymore, she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was not a  _child._ She was a huntress, a predator, and although it was yet unkown to her, she would inevitably become prey, for her task and sole objective, her  _via crucis,_ would ultimately be her downfall. She glanced once more at the motionless body and simply walked away.

The voidling mentioned it had a mother, and for all Kai'Sa knew, she had to be slain before she became a threat.  _None_ should be left alive, she would see that Runeterra was never threatened again by the cursed voidlings - until the day of her death she would fight, until her last breath she would battle because she was the only one that could. The huntress observed the area, intending to find a lead or tracks that would take her to the voidlings' mother. Kai'Sa knew she lived in a cavern and the children couldn't possibly have gone extremely far from their home, especially given how weak and defenseless they were.

Although she had spent so many years battling voidlings, the Void was still full of surprises. More often than not Kai'Sa could feel fluctuations that would completely alter the environment and take her to new, unexplored areas. No matter how long she ventured, there would always be places she had never been to before, which didn't make it easy for her to keep track of things. Soon, this place and the humanoid figures she had slain would also become part of memories she sought to forget and, somehow, atone for her sins.

Before she could carry out her train of thoughts on how to locate her next target, she heard a subtle and delicate sound of someone crying, proceeded by a yell that would be able to crack hardened glass. She rapidly turned around and lunged forward, becoming invisible and running towards the horrifying sound. Soon enough she found herself running through dark-purple, frigid dunes of sand that would look too familiar to the ones that surrounded her village in the past if not for the eerie coloring and unusual feeling. Before she had time to dwell once more in the remembrances of the past, she found her culprit. There was a voidling laying on the icy sand, its arms were severed by an extremely precise cut that could have killed the creature if the perpetrator wanted to do so. She approached the dismembered bastard and merely looked at it. The huntress noticed that there were a few drips of blue blood close to the downed voidling, which was extremely unusual as these creatures usually didn't bleed, and if they did, their blood certainly wouldn't be blue. It didn't take her long until she perceived that the blue blood was a trail, it could possibly be the  _lead_ she was looking for in first place. Whoever it was, had to be killed. Something so unusual had to be contained, had to be  _hunted_ down and exterminated. It was her task, her mission, her  _purpose._

It still wasn't clear if the downed creature had battled - and ultimately lost. - the new and odd menace that had left it in such conditions. If it was who - or what. - the Daughter of the Void was looking for, it would be dominated and destroyed before it had any chance of begging for mercy. She scanned the area surrounding her and found nothing but sand and the lack of hope emanating from every corner. Kai'Sa analysed the trail of blood and the voidling carapace that slowly consumed her body covered her face, quickly becoming her helmet, and she started walking. There was a strange feeling still burning inside of her, an emotion she kept hidden for so many years, a sentiment linked to a life she no longer wanted to remember. When her body started to burn and the memories started to invade her mind, walking turned into running; running to avoid remembering, running to escape from herself and to escape from the most vicious and voracious prison: her own mind. It was, however, to no use. No one can run from the past, no one can escape from themselves, and as the blood trail intensified, so did Kai'Sa. She ran as fast as she could, faster than she had ever done before, she ran to the place that would fatally and ultimately consume her, for what lied beyond was far more dangerous than she could have possibly foreseen.

At the end of the blood trail, she found what she was looking for: a cavern. Laying amongst the sand dunes, _hidden well to avoid predators and problems_ , she figured. The huntress merely wished to go inside, slay whatever beast dwelled inside and forget that place even existed, alongside the memories that refused to stop tormenting her. She readied her weapons and ventured inside, squeezing through the narrow entrance, sinking deeper and deeper into nothingness and forgetfulness. She could sense that there was something different about that place, and although she couldn't name what it was, she felt the sudden urge to be extremely careful as she descended further into the unkown. Her heart started to beat faster by the minute, and the nightmares that still haunted her mind were more vivid than ever.

The further down she went, the more sensations she felt and the more vivified the cave appeared to be. Small insects were crawling on the walls, suddenly startled by the presence of the huntress, an  _intruder._ Her steps echoed through the cavern, and the walls that once were extremely claustrophobic, now revealed a massive and spirited type of clearing. Dark flowers illustrated her path and as she stepped down onto the massive area, she simply felt paralyzed. Had she been told such a place existed in the Void, she would have called them insane. The ambience, just like a flower, slowly bloomed and revealed itself to the huntress. Dark flowers were all over the place in different yet attractive shades of purple and characterized the whole environment. The flora of that place was simply magnificent and breathtaking, different from everything she had ever seen. Different types of vegetation lived and bloomed in the same place, intertwining and coexisting, dissolving and becoming whole again.

Kai'Sa stepped forward shyly, feeling and breathing, experiencing that new ecosystem. She could feel the purple grass caressing her in a very delicate and swift maner as she slowly made her way through the dark clearing. For the first time, part of the hardened carapace that covered her feet dissolved, allowing her to experience the sensations. Her helmet also vanished rapidly, leaving the huntress completely stupefied. She could feel everything, feel what it meant to be in peace, feel calm. Part of her wished for that, peace, not having to worry anymore, to simple give in. But another part told her that she shouldn't be so careless, especially in a place that she had never seen before, a place that was different from everything she had ever laid her eyes upon. She was a huntress, a predator, and no matter how loud her instincts spoke, she could simply not regain focus, for the child that lived within her bloomed once more, reminding her that her humanity hadn't been completely robbed.

Before she could rejoice and experience that atypical emotion, she heard faint steps coming towards her. The voiding carapace covered her feet once again and just as quickly she readied her guns, prepared for confrontation. And just like that, in the blink of an eye, the whole atmosphere changed. The vegetation vanished alongside the beautiful flowers that illustrated the dark cave. Kai'Sa was alone with whatever was coming, and for the first time in years, she realised how desolated she felt. 

"The Daughter of the Void..." a voice echoed throughout the cavern, and was sharp and clear and intimidating yet soothing at the same time. Kai'Sa felt as if it was coming from inside her head and flinched slightly, before resuming her attack stance. "I now see the rumours were right, a heartless assassin, a beast as well as a woman." 

She had indeed gone to the right place. A creature that was able to speak the same language as she. A creature that certainly could understand her. A creature that posed a threat. She had to be exterminated, there was no other choice, Kai'Sa knew what had to be done.

"Show yourself," Kai'Sa said, concentrated and imponent. "Let's not delay the inevitable."

"Very well." the steps grew louder and Kai'Sa grew impatient. Nothing could have prepared her for what would come next, no one could have possibly foreseen the events that were about to take place. From the shadows, a voluptuous figure emerged, calmly walking towards Kai'Sa and stopping at a safe distance before The Huntress. Kai'Sa tumbled back when her eyes fell upon the strange yet extremely beautiful creature. It didn't even seem to belong in that place, The Void wasn't home to creatures such as the one that stood before her. Its long, white hair contrasted with its profound, scarlet eyes. The figure wore some sort of armour that barely covered its exposed, luscious body. Similarly to Kai"Sa, it didn't show or feel fear, however, both of them were slightly surprised with each other's appearances.

Kai'Sa was still stupefied by the magnificent look of the creature that stood before her, and it was the only thing keeping her from killing it. "I've never seen a monster like you before." She said, still analysing the creature, prepared to shoot in case it made any sudden movements.

"Monster?" The figure laughed and drove its eyes straight to Kai'Sa's. "You slay my children even though they don't defend themselves and mean you no harm." The creature said, walking towards Kai'Sa extremely slowly. "You invade my home. You point your weapons at me and yet I have done you no wrong." She spat her anger out, noticing that The Huntress appears to be taking it in. "You mean to kill me, even though I pose no threat to you. Am I a monster?"

As the words entered her ears, so did realization. The creature in front of her spoke some truth, and after doing this for years, Kai'Sa didn't really stop to think about the nature of her actions. Sure, the vast majority of Voidlings posed a threat and wanted nothing besides killing and consuming. But she never stopped to think if there were creatures that were different, creatures that didn't only seek destruction and chaos. When these thoughts ran through her mind, the creature's words hit her hard, harder than she would like to admit, and she inevitably felt the weight of those words.

Kai'Sa glanced at the womanly like creature in front of her, hypnotized by the sway of her hips and stunned by such an intriguing and lascivious fashion; it was easy to get lost looking at such an attractive, yet mysterious being. For the first time in so long, she didn't know what to do. In reality, she did know what to do, but for some reason, The Huntress simply couldn't go forward with it. Killing voidlings that only sought for destruction and chaos was one thing, but killion rational creatures that didn't really deserve to die was something completely different, something she still wasn't ready to do. However, Kai'Sa did notice the blue blood on the creature's hips, a few drops coming out of a small cut and linked the pieces together.

"If you're not a monster, why would you rip that voidling's arms off?" Kai'Sa mustered the strenght to ask, still enthralled by the abnormal beauty.

"Differently from you, I only kill to defend myself." She said, imponent and dominant. "It tried to attack me and I had to make a decision." The voidling already knew Kai'Sa no longer intended to kill her, she realised that there was something more to The Huntress that what she had seen. Something inside her that still burned, even if it was a faint flame. Something that remained hidden for too long, something that could not be contained. "But both of us know the truth, don't we?"

"The truth?" Kai'Sa slowly lowered her gun, staring at the woman in front of her irrationally.

"Yes, the truth." She was already close enough. They looked at each other in arm's length; Kai'Sa was no longer a Huntress, no longer an implacable assassin, in front of that creature, she became prey. Her body no longer wanted to fight for there was no need to harm her. "You have a secret, don't you? A secret you've been hiding from the world, a secret you want to forget, don't you?" 

The more Kai'Sa looked at those deep, scarlet eyes, the weaker she felt. Something about that woman was just too compelling, too hypnotizing. The child that lived within her rejoiced in that moment, that little girl that was now long gone still breathed and lived within her, that little girl still fought. And although she felt the need to, Kai'Sa didn't reply, the voidling already know the answer to that question.

"And this carapace..." The voidling touched Kai'Sa's arm and she merely flinched, scared by the unfamiliar sensation, by the unfamiliar touch. The scarlet-eyed figure approached her even more and looked at Kai'Sa's childlike eyes. "I can set you free. I can release you from this torment."

Kai'Sa had no words left to say, there was nothing left to be said. Just like her body burned, so did her heart. The child within her surfaced, along with it also came all the childlike feelings and the innocence. She was once a child and no one came to save her. Now, the creature in front of her offered the aid no one had before. Her mind and body were conflicted, and yet she couldn't really do anything. 

When their lips met, Kai'Sa's body was simply paralyzed. Her instincts were telling her that that sinful act would mean her downfall, and yet she could not move. The cacophony of sentiments inside her fought against her own willpower and volition, and although she tried to back off at first, there was no way for her to resist.

What Kai'Sa didn't know; what The Huntress couldn't have possible known is that, by falling in the trap of The Matron, she was ultimately walking towards her own damnation and ruin.


	2. Demento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress becomes prey

_"I already told you, I'll be back before you even realize I was gone in first place!"_

_Before her mother could protest, Kai'Sa sprinted out of her home, hoping to find her friends already waiting for her. The child would never be able to understand her mother's fears, she would never be able to understand what it was that scared her so much. The woman always commented about strangers roaming the unforgiving sands of Shurima, seeking for sacrificial offerings. The girl assumed those "offerings" weren't just animals, but people as well; and although the idea of being used as offering for dark creatures did scare Kaisa, she had never even seen one of those "strangers" her mother was so fearful of. It was unlikely that they even existed, and maybe that was just a story to scare children, but little Kaisa was glad that her mother cared so much about her._

_Kaisa didn't take very long to get to the edge of the canyon, where her friends were already playing with each other. They smiled and waved upon seeing her, content and excited in seeing the girl was finally there. The group of children ran and jumped and laughed right next to the huge gap in the land. Right next to them, there was a band of goats tethered together, brought early in the morning by the herdsmen that came into the small village once every month._

_Not long after they spotted the goats, Kaisa and her friends decided to play a prank on the herdsmen by freeing the animals of their shackles, and the little girl set foot on her next endeavour. She awaited for the herdsmen to be distracted so they wouldn't notice her approaching. When she got closer, the animals noticed and got slightly agitated. In a quick movement, she brought the knife her father had given her and proceeded to cut the rope that tethered the goats together, liberating them from their shackles. The animals then started to run towards the canyon, and Kai'Sa fled before the herdsmen noticed she was the one who freed the animals._

The events that were about to unfold were too dark; too cruel for the innocent children to have known. Nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen, and nothing would be able to justify the brutal fate that awaited them. Once flashes of purple light scorched the sky and a rift ripped the bedrock open, swallowing Kaisa's entire village, they had reached the point of no return. The little girl that was merely looking for fun, had now found desperation and nothingness.

_Kaisa regained counsciousness only to find herself trapped underground. Filled with crippling fear, she found hope in the voices that echoed through that raging inferno: her mother was calling out for her; her father was calling out for her. She could also hear her friends' voices pulsing through the unforgiving and unknown environment, and they were as lost as Kaisa was. For three days she searched and begged, for three days she had only one purpose: find her family and her friends so she could find a way out of that place. By the end of the third day, however, there was nothing and no one calling for her any longer. Her family was gone, and so were her friends. She found herself alone, scared and famished._

_"Kaisa" the voices still raged through her mind, as if her brain was playing a prank on her. "Kaisa" loud and imponent, the voices tormented her. "Kaisa" it didn't take long for her to notice that they weren't really calling out for her. "Kaisa" those who she loved were already dead, deep down she knew it._

_After roaming the merciless lands of the void for countless days, Kaisa found voidlings for the first time, and she held her knife close to her, as tight as she had ever done. One of the creatures tried to best the little girl, that defended herself by stabbing it into its heart. A painful screech left the monster's lips, but there was no blood. It was seemingly dead, its rotting corpse already lying lifeless on the ground, but its skin had taken hold upon the flesh of her arm. It was in that moment that Kaisa, the little and innocent girl, noticed that she had been left alone, that there was no one that would come for her. No one that would help her. It was in that moment that she found her purpose. To fight, to survive, and one day, to escape the hell that tormented her._

_Once the voidling carapace started to take a hold of her body, she could no longer be just a little girl. She had to fight; she had to survive. It was in that moment that everything changed for her. No longer Kaisa, but Kai'Sa. No longer the little girl that had been left alone, helpless, but a Huntress. The one that would bring judgement to the vile and virulent creatures of the void. That was her purpose, that was what she had to do. She had to be the one to do it, for herself. For her family. For her friends. For her village. She was the one that would bring reckoning and justice, for she sought for atonement and forgiveness, and Kai'Sa hoped to find what she was looking for by battling against the evils of the void._

_Kai'Sa._

_"Kai'Sa" the name echoed through her mind._

_"Kai'Sa" the words seemed vivid, the sound of her name raged like an undying flame._

_"Kai'Sa." The Huntress. The little girl that survived the scorched sky and fought back against the rift of the void._

_"Kai'Sa..." the word repeated itself again and again, running through her thoughts like an intruder._

And when she heard her name being called once more, she awoke. Kai'Sa opened her eyes, and yet she couldn't see anything. Her hands roamed around, trying to grasp for something, and she felt nothing but confusion when she felt her fingers running through soft, gentle grass. It was the same feeling she felt when her armour dissolved, allowing her feet to touch the ground. She felt peaceful once again, and it was an odd sensation. For all those years she had experienced nothing but despair and rage and solitude, feeling calm and relaxed was completely astonishing. It was simply overwhelming.

Not long after that, the memories of past events came flooding in to her mind, reminding her of the danger she had put herself into by accepting the Matron's embrace.  _How could I have been so stupid,_ she thought to herself. She was completely alert, and she could feel the carapace covering the entirety of her body, including her eyes. No longer beeing able to see, she entered a state of panic. Could the voidling shell be taking over her completely? Kai'Sa always thought that day would eventually come, the day where she would no longer be in control, the day when she would become the very thing she swore to fight against. However, when she put the situation in perspective, she was not ready to accept this fate; she was not ready to be consumed and devoured by that carapace, she was simply  _not ready._  

Her vision had been robbed from her, her freedom had been robbed from her, her  _life_ had been robbed from her, and yet she couldn't accept the fact that her life might be coming to an end. She couldn't accept that she was doomed to be devoured by the carapace that once had saved her from death. And although it wasn't unexpected, it was truly undesired. Kai'Sa realized she wasn't yet ready to die, she realized how vulnerable she truly was.

"Kai'Sa." the familiar voice called out for her, and she recognized the voice immediately.

"What have you done to me, witch?!" she tried to pounce forward, expecting to hit the Matron, but she found nothing. She fell onto the soft grass, glad she didn't wound herself.

"The true question is, little Huntress, what have you done to yourself?" although the voiced seemed to come from a specific direction at first, it now echoed through her thoughts. "I didn't do anything you did not allow me to do. I am merely helping you see the truth, although you might not understand it yet."

"What are you talking about?" Kai'Sa questioned, and even though she tried to hide her emotions, she demonstrated clear desperation and, for the first time in years, fear. "What truth?"

The Matron laughed, and Kai'Sa felt like she could hear it directly in her mind, the voice no longer coming from the Matron's lips. 

"That you are not ready to be set free." she said. "You are not ready to receive my gift."

"I don't want anything that comes from you." Kai'Sa protested. "You fooled me once, but I won't fall for your sorcery again."

"Sorcery? Oh, little Huntress, I did not need to use any kind of magic, I merely told you things that you already knew, but wasn't yet ready to accept." Kai'Sa felt cold hands touching her arms, but couldn't react. Her body froze and she simply couldn't fight against the Matron, even if she wanted to.

The slender fingers groped the voidling carapace, touching it slightly and carefully, feeling it. "But my promise is still standing." she whispered softly into Kai'Sa's ears. "I can release you of your torment, I can show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams, I can set you free." Her fingers travelled slowly up and down her arm, caressing it ever-so-slowly and gently. "All you have to do is to give in to me, to accept me."

Kai'Sa listened to the Matron's voice very carefully and allowed herself to be caressed. Her body no longer responded to her commands, the feeling of her hands was simple yet pleasurable. To be set free was Kai'Sa's ultimate desire, it was what she longed for. A life free from the voidling carapace that threatened to consume her, a life where she didn't need to go to sleep worried that she might be attacked and killed by some creature. A life where she could feel as calm as when she felt the grass caressing her skin. That is what she wanted the most, and the temptress that stood before her only corroborated to make that wish burn even harder. The natural response to that offer would of course be 'yes'. She had simply to say yes, and all her worries would go away, she would be released from the carapace that tormented her, she would be released from a life that, in the end, offered nothing but death. To accept the offer meant that she would be able to finally put her past behind her. She would be able to put her fears to rest and forget about the nightmares.

Kai'Sa always thought that, living life the way she did, she would always be a Huntress. She believed that she would always have to be in control. Day and night she fought to keep living, and yet she found no joy in battling hordes of creatures only to find out that there are countless more monsters waiting for her. She did so because it was her purpose, it was what she had to do because no one else would do it. She fought the creatures that took her family away from her, she fought the creatures that took her life away from her. However, when confronted with the opportunity to leave that life behind, she did not know what to do. She was reluctant because she didn't know anything else other than that, killing creatures from the void in the hopes of atoning and finding a way to return to her world was everything she knew. When confronted with the opportunity to become  _prey_ , to allow someone else to be in control for the first time, Kai'Sa felt threatened; she felt scared.

"No." the Huntress said. 

"No?" the voice of the Matron was soft and dangerously enticing.

"No." Kai'Sa repeated. 

Although the Huntress had already voiced her opinion, the white fingers still gently caressed her arm. It had gone unnoticed to Kai'Sa that the voidling carapace no longer covered her arms, exposing her skin to the Matron. The cold fingers tugged her skin and she felt a shiver run through her entire body.

"I do not think you are being honest,  _little girl._ " the Matron emphasized on the two last words, and Kai'Sa felt those words hit her hard, opening wounds that, despite having been caused years ago, were still healing.  _How does she know?_ Those words, albeit very simple, meant a lot more to Kai'Sa than she had considered before. Hearing that from the Matron's lips struck Kai'Sa harder than she liked to admit. 

"This carapace is supposed to protect you," the Matron started. "that is why it covers your body most of the time. It only reveals your skin to allow you to feel essential sensations..." her voice came in a whisper.

The Matron's hands slowly moved from Kai'Sa's arms to her stomach. Her fingers touched the area extremely carefully and gently, travelling around the carapace and stimulating Kai'Sa's imagination. The Huntress knew that, despite her efforts, her body was no longer responding to her commands. She knew that, for the first time, she was not in control any longer. Her body had surrendered to the feeling of the Matron's fingers, and that was unacceptable. She did not want to give in for so little, she refused to accept her weakness.

"And yet, with the simplest touch it already _gives in_." she accentuated the last words as her hands went even further down, reaching out for the Huntress' crotch.

Although she wasn't able to see, Kai'Sa pressed her eyes closed. She begged for the carapace not to give in once more, she begged and cried for her body to resist the tempting touches. But no matter how hard she begged and pleaded, she was no longer in control of her body, and when the carapace dissolved, allowing  _her huntress_ to see her exposed, she felt a flame burning inside of her, a feeling that was yet unkown to her. It wasn't only embarassment, but it was shame. Shame of being weak, shame of not being in control.

The cool touch of her fingers was soothing against the hot flesh, but it did nothing to alleviate the shock of standing exposed in front of a creature she knew nothing about, a creature that could very well be trying completely deceive and dominate her.

A drop of feminine juice ran slowly down her thighs.

Kai'Sa held her breath as the Matron eyed it for a brief moment before making a sensual sound in the back of her throat - amusement or satisfaction, she couldn't tell, though the latter seemed far more likely.

"Tell me this isn't what you want," the Matron whispered, her fingers brushing around Kai'Sa's pussy, teasing her endlessly. "And I will stop."

Her fingers ran around the hot flesh very gently and carefully, not to over indulge into what was inevitably raw desire. The digits brushed so very close to her clit, and Kai'Sa had been completely bested by the Matron, that now had total control of her - although she would never voice that outloud.

The mere feeling of the cool fingers around her pussy was enough to drive her insane. No direct touch was being made, and yet she felt like her body was about to explode and give in to the insane pleasure radiating from her core.

Her pussy was already too sensitive, her arousal driven by the teasing of the Matron's fingers. Her body pleaded for Kai'Sa to surrender and allow herself to feel the pleasurable sensation. Her clit begged for contact and she felt a shiver coursing through her spine. 

"F-Fuck..." Kai'Sa murmured, getting hornier with every second of the Matron's teasing.

"So, little Huntress," the temptress started. "What will it be?" her fingers brushed over Kai'Sa's clit very gently and briefly and she bit her lip to contain an insistent moan.

"P-Please... stop teasing me." was all Kai'Sa could say.

Although it was yet unkown to her, those words decided Kai'Sa's fate. That sentence would lead Kai'Sa astray from her path, for giving in to desire meant that she was no longer a Huntress. Kai'Sa was no longer in control, now, she was prey, and the Matron was her Huntress.

The Matron huffed out a breath, satisfied and content. "Alright,  _little girl._ "

Kai'Sa was too aroused to pay too much attention to the Matron's words, she only concentrated on the feelings that radiated from her pussy. All she desired was to feel and over indulge in those pleasurable feelings.

Warm breath washed over Kai'Sa's skin, causing goosebumps to rise along her limbs. Kai'Sa threw her head back as her huntress pressed her lips against her pussy gently, her tongue brushing her clit softly.

The contrast between Kai'Sa's hot flesh and the Matron's cold one was interestingly captivating, though Kai'Sa couldn't find it in her to appreciate it when she could barely draw a proper breath, too busy biting her tongue to think about what exactly she'd gotten herself into.

The Matron's tongue rubbed tight circles around Kai'Sa's clit, which made Kai'Sa's body have spasms of pleasure, before she proceeded to lap up the juice that dripped from Kai'Sa's pussy.

Kai'Sa bent forward instinctively, holding onto the back of the other woman's head. The sound that left her lips was loud and desperate as she felt the Matron's tongue push against her clit.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, toes curling and hips trembling. The matron merely suckled her sweet spot in response, sending a wave of pleasure down Kai'Sa's spine as the hot mouth squeezed her love nub harder.

The voidling ran her tongue through Kai'Sa's pussy, lapping up the juice that dripped insistently and she whimpered, the sensation of the Matron's mouth was almost too much to bear. The pulsing in her lower belly got stronger as her muscles twitched endlessly.

When the Matron began to suckle on her clit insistently and continuously, Kai'Sa sucked in a breath and pressed harder against the back of her head. The feeling was too much - the mouth resting against her pussy, the tongue brushing and caressing her clit and the suction that drew out her climax.

"F-FUCK!" Kai'Sa felt a ripple of pleasure coursing through her entire body, and she pushed the Matron's head harder against her pussy.

The Temptress held her prey close, her fingers digging into her thighs to pull her in, and Kai'Sa came with a loud cry.

Her blindfolded eyes were closed and her toes were curling as pleasure ran through her in waves, her cum dripping down onto the Matron's mouth.

The sensuous creature wouldn't give her prey any rest. Every drip of cum was swalloed, sucked down her throat without a second of hesitation and Kai'Sa tried to hold out a moan - to no avail. 

Afterwards, her body felt week and exhausted. The Matron backed away and stared at her prey's body, now completely exposed as the carapace allowed Kai'Sa to be completely nude. Kai'Sa's eyes remained closed, but her blindfold was now gone.

The Matron stood above her, imponently. "Kai'Sa".

As the word left the voidling's lips, Kai'Sa opened her eyes and stared directly at the Matron, who was also totally exposed. Beautiful was one way of describing her, though Kai'Sa kept that information to herself.

When her eyes met the Matron's, she knew what was next. Her cock was already hard and twitched very slightly. Kai'Sa still breathed harshly, and her body felt hotter the longer she looked at the body in front of her. 

The Temptress crawled towards Kai'Sa, stopping on top of her to look deep into her eyes.

"Kai'Sa." she said once more. " _Prey. Little girl._ " Her words were sent directly to her mind, and a wave of excitement ran through her body. " _Beg._ "

She was reluctant at first, her face burning in embarassment. She considered following the order, but the longer she thought about it, the more her brain told her that she shouldn't be doing that. 

By giving in to the Matron's charms she was ultimately giving her freedom up. No matter if the carapace would be gone, she wouldn't be totally free if she accept the offer, and realization struck her.

However, before she had any time to say anything or think further into that, the cold white fingers brushed against her pussy, pressing and rubbing the love nub. " _I told you to **beg**_."

Kai'Sa bit her lip and observed the Matron's skilled fingers rubbing her pussy. For once she had the chance to do the right thing, to accept that the woman on top of her could offer everything that she longed for, freedom, pleasure and forgiveness. She  _had_ to accept her offer. It was no longer a matter of wanting to do so, she simply  _had_ to.

"Please," Kai'Sa pleaded. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard" her voice came in a desperate cry as she sought for more contact, more pleasure.

The Matron pulled Kai'Sa closer, their lips pressing against each other's in a desperate cry for touch and pleasure. Their tongues connected and Kai'Sa felt her body growing hotter as the Matron's cock inched closer to her entrance.

She quickly broke the connection between their lips and pulled the Temptress closer, burying her face into her neck. She breathed in deeply as the tip of the Matron's cock grazed the hot wetness. Kai'Sa exhaled as she felt the head swiping up and down the wet slit one, two, three times and, finally, pushed in as the heat sucked her meat in.

Her pussy tingled and pulsated as she felt the Matron's hips giving one long thrust - hard and dominant, enough to make her moan erotically.

When the entirety of the Matron's cock was inside of her, she bit back a sharp moan. She barely noticed when her fingers clawed into the Temptress' back.

Even if she expected the woman to go gently at first, she did not complain as she felt her pussy being fucked roughly.

She watched as the Matron's breasts sway with each thrust, the drop of sweat sliding down her stomach to pool in her navel, the tensing of lean muscles.

Her cock was hitting all the right spots, and Kai'Sa almost felt overwhelmed by the sensations. Her pussy tingled with each thrust and she dug her nails harder onto her back, unable to contain loud moans of pleasure.

Kai'Sa wrapped her legs around the Matron's hips as she started to thrust harder, quicker. Even the miniscule twitches of her cock sent zings of electricity through her body.

" _Kai'Sa, little girl._ " the voice echoed through her thoughts. " _Give in to me._ "

The sound of flesh beating against flesh was Kai'Sa could hear amidst her confused thoughts. The voice in her mind grew louder with each second and she knew that what she was doing was correct. She felt like the Matron could actually grant her release from her nightmares, she could offer her freedom. To simply give in... felt so easy.

The Matron's fingers groped Kai'Sa's ass, pressing firmly against her flesh and pulling her closer, thrusting harder, deeper. 

" _Give in._ " the voice grew louder and stronger. " _Surrender to me. Cum for me."_

Kai'Sa shook her head, utterly incapable of replying, and tried in vain to contain her desperate moans. The constant pounding against her pussy was taking its toll on her, the sensation of the Matron's body on top of her, around her, everywhere, was simply too much.

" _Make me cum for you._ " the voice was enticing, tempting, soothing. " _Make me cum inside you._ "

The muscles in Kai'Sa's stomach tightened as she reflected upon those words. The thought of having her cum inside her seemed all too pleasant. The feeling of being filled up to the brim would be overwhelming, and she couldn't ask for anything else.

She gasped slightly when two hands grabbed her hips and turned her around. The Matron's eyes fixed her with a glare that told her exactly what she wanted to hear. Kai'Sa was now on top, it was her obligation to make her Temptress cum, it was her  _purpose._

Kai'Sa's hips began to move - quick and relentlessly, designed to give the Matron an orgasm, to make her cum. Her cold hands gripped Kai'Sa's hips tightly, helping her, as the burn of pleasure in her groing reached the point of no return.

" _Make me cum, little girl._ " her soothing voice echoed through Kai'Sa's mind. " _All of my cum... deep inside you._ "

The words kept on repeating themselves on Kai'Sa's mind, and all she could think about, all she could do, was obey. Her hips moved mercilessly on top of the hard she-meat. Her pussy felt so, so good as she bounced up and down on her mistress' cock.

The Matron gave a hard slap on Kai'Sa's ass and grabbed it roughly, feeling the smooth skin and her round butt. Kai'Sa merely allowed herself to enjoy those sensations.

Kai'Sa pressed harder against the Matron, her hips going back and forth rapidly as she intended to milk every drop of her cum, blinded by pleasure. It didn't take very long. The Matron's cock swelled as she was pushed over the edge and her hands pressed harder against Kai'Sa's hips. She arched her hips off the soft ground to press as deep into Kai'Sa as possible.

All she could feel was the burst of pleasure racing up her spine and the cum filling her pussy with every twitch of her cock. The warm, wet she-meat twitched rhythmically to fill her up even more, to give her every single drop, and the blood rushing through her body drowned out everything except for the sensation radiating through her limbs and the sting of nails burying into her skin.

Kai'Sa felt extremely full as the warm liquid filled her to the brim. Her pussy was inundated with hot baby batter that reached out for every single inch of her pussy. Her womb was flooded by the hot liquid and waves of pleasure travelled through Kai'Sa's entire body. The hot and hard she-meat was completely swalloed by her pussy and it reached so, so very deep that Kai'Sa could almost felt overwhelmed by the pleasant feeling.

The Matron thrusted one last time, before Kai'Sa collapsed on top of her, the hot and sensitive she-meat still inside of her. 

None of them said anything, there was nothing to be said. The Matron remained silent and grinned, the little huntress had become prey and she would show her what it truly meant to be set free. Kai'Sa, on the other hand, was exhausted and could no longer formulate any coherent thoughts. She simply felt the sensations that ran through her body continuously and relentlessly. Her pussy was completely full of cum and she wouldn't dwell too much on these thoughts, she would simply experience the sentiments.

She breathed slowly as her head rested on her mistress' shoulder. Her entire body tingled as she felt the cock inside her twitch slightly and a sigh of pleasure left her lips. She was totally and utterly exhausted, her energy drained from the rough and raw fucking that took place moments ago.

" _Kai'Sa_ " the voice inside her head was now loud, and called for her. " _Little girl. Do you submit to me? Do you give in to me?_ "

Although Kai'Sa already knew the answer to that question, it was still a strange feeling for her. She never wanted to accept something so badly as she wants to accept the Matron's embrace. And yet a small part of her mind still tries to fight against it. Some part of her doesn't want to lose control, to simply obey and be free. A part of her refused to accept reality. That part of her said up to that very moment that she was doing the unthinkable, and somehow it simply wasn't loud enough. She no longer wanted to pay attention to that side of herself, she no longer wanted to be in control.

The Huntress now had a hard time voicing all her wishes, for all of those feelings and sensations were mostly unknown to her until that very moment. She swore that she would fight the creatures of the void until the day she died, that was her purpose. However, upon meeting the Matron, everything had changed; she became someone else. She became someone that doesn't have to be in control all the time, someone that simply wants to be free, someone that doesn't want to fight anymore.

 _The Huntress became prey_ , and although a part of her still struggled to accept it, Kai'Sa was convinced of the truth. A truth that the Matron showed to her. A truth that was in front of her eyes but she couldn't see before. And the truth was that she had to accept her new purpose. The Matron had come to set her free from her shackles, and all she had to do was give in.

The Little Girl didn't have to be alone anymore. The Little Girl had someone that would show and grant her freedom. That Little Girl that once survived and fought against the void was now ready to embrace it. She was ready to embrace the Matron, she was ready to be set free, ready to be released from the nightmares that plagued her mind. The little girl was ready to grow up, she was ready to bloom. Kai'Sa finally understood the Matron's words, and she had no doubt that accepting her fate was the right choice. That was her new purpose, to obey her mistress. It was what had to be done, and it was what her body now craved. She craved for the incredible sensations, she craved for her pussy to be filled with her cock, she craved for acceptance and forgiveness.

Kaisa became Kai'Sa.

Huntress became prey.


End file.
